A sort of Tired feeling
by At-An-Impasse
Summary: Lily's tired of being James' rag doll so what does she do? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So right...This story is just something I came up with because I was extremely bored, Tell me what you think or if I'm just writing this for myself. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...I own two characters but their not even in this chapter... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Have you ever felt like nobody cared if you jumped off a building? That's how I'm feeling right now…The only people who care about me are Jazz and Elle…But that's all I need me suppose. Oh, sorry must go, the Marauders are coming. Last time they stole my book and locked me in a closet.' _

The seventeen year old stopped writing and hurriedly shoved a leather notebook in her weathered bag; everything about her looked slightly second hand.

Her robes were a little worn and her long crimson hair was tied half way back with a black tattered ribbon.

Yes, Lily Evans was the one girl everyone could point out if you said 'The one who never talks with red hair'

Not many cared to know her name unless it was on a dare, which led the girl to not let many close to her.

And people called her a bitch, when they made her lock herself up.

Her full pale pink lips had small dents and partially healed cuts from her frequent habit of biting her lip when nervous, thinking or frustrated.

Right now it was one of those times as a group of four boys, three walked in front of a short fat one A/N: Hah Peter…The three were extremely handsome.

Lily's cat like jade green eyes flickered nervously between them, hunching over and turning away, shutting her eyes in a desperate attempt to make herself invisible in the huge hall that most of the seventh years sat studying for the final classes and tests.

Anyone who didn't know the Marauders had either just transferred an hour ago or had hit their head on a rock.

The Marauders ran Hogwarts unofficially. Their word was followed among students, they decided who stayed in the luxurious lifestyle they lived and who was shunned.

And it seemed the past two year Lily Evans was James Potter's favorite plaything. His black hair looked windblown constantly, it lied like that but it helped that he had a habit of ruffling his hair often.

His eyes were a shining hazel, which made any girl follow him into a serious relationship and then left them alone and confused only a few days, at most a week later.

The next was the true womanizer of Hogwarts. Every girl had daydreamed about him at one point of their Hogwarts career, he like to say even McGonagall had said his name once or twice, which made most of the boys scoff and girls to wrinkle their noses in distaste. Sirius Black's long black hair hung gracefully around his profile. He was undeniably beautiful in anyone's eyes, with stormy grey eyes and it didn't hurt that he oozed a certain charm only a high ranking aristocrat could master.

The other boy was a shyer one, one who had actually lent Lily a hand every now and then. Remus Lupin sighed and shook his head when he noticed where they were walking, "Prongs, seriously, the girl looks like a kicked dog. Don't." he whispered earnestly to James, his tawny hair was shaggily cut and amber eyes sparkled in the right lighting.

All he got in response from his friend was a grunt, as he crossed his arms in front of him and hung back a little, feeling slightly guilty for not stopping his friends.

James smirked a little and placed his hands on each side of Lily, he towered over her frame of 5'3 and his own a proud height of 6'4, "Evans…what are you doing with that silly little book again? You need a new hobby. I'll be the hobby if you beg me, and pay. But until then I'll just be helping you and taking the book…thing." He muttered smoothly in her ear from behind, expecting no resistance from his little toy.

Lily's breathing was slightly labored as she glanced behind her to see a disapproving face of Remus, Black smirking like this was the best thing that had happened all day, and she saw James out of the corner of her eye staring at her with contempt. "Come Evans, hand it over."

In that moment, time briefly stopped in Hogwarts as Lily turned completely around and he finally saw the look that Remus saw often, the broken one. The look inside emerald eyes that had broken strong James' Potter's heart three years ago.

"Potter, leave me alone. I don't know what I did to you." Lily whispered softly tears pooling as she leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

James was about to comply to the kiss happily but she used his moment of bliss to duck under his arm and rush out of the hall.

"Damn…" he muttered feeling his face heat up as she ran out on him.

"Tough luck mate… You know what you need? A hot girl in your dorm that's what!" Sirius said enthusiastically, clapping his friend on the back, "Even though Evans is quite hot if she rolled her skirt up, another button or so unbuttoned, and if she stood up straight. Not half bad at all! Maybe I should go after her…what do you think?" He mused happily only to be met with a withering glare from James. "Alright…you can have her…"

James sighed and ruffled his hair, "Why doesn't she want me? Everyone really likes me. Even freaks like her."

Remus coughed and sighed, "Prongs, you just cornered her and threatened to steal what seems to be her prize possession. I wouldn't like you either." He pointed out shrugging.

"I'll get her eventually…" James said under his breath and sitting down in the empty spot Lily left…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:So...interesting eh? No, not really...I lied. It's just a boring idea I was thinking about, I'm mainly writing this fic because I have nothing better to do...WOOT!**

**So right...tell me what you think...If there should be another chapter. Thanks **

** Till Next Chapter**

** Jess **


	2. Chapter 2

_** Author's Note: Alrighty guys about the twins, I refer to them in the beginning of chapter 1 as Jazz and Elle, Lily's nicknames for them. But Elaine's nicknames can be Elle or Ellie. So right. And thanks for everyone who reviewed, and this chapter isn't as angsty as the last simply because there is zero Lily/James action here and I'm in a good mood so I won't be writing the totally depressing story I had planned, but if you could read anyway, that would be simply fab...thanks again!  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Are my initials J.K.R.? I think not._ **

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lily sat at the foot of the Fat Lady's portrait that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, no she hadn't forgotten the password she was just thinking.

Two girl's approached her slowly and though their styles were exact opposites,. The faces were identical. Jasmine Nguyen, the oldest of the twins with dyed blonde hair and freckles scattered across her face.

Their Vietnamese family didn't really like the whole dyed hair project she conducted regularly but they hadn't thrown her out…yet. Her school uniform skirt was rolled up slightly above her knee and bracelets wrapped themselves around her tiny wrists.

She was more outspoken and sarcastic then her sister, and more of a bitch too. She strode over to Lily and hit her on the side of her head affectionately, "What'd he do this time, everyone is talking about it…" she muttered rolling her eyes at the silly students, except the three of them of course.

"Yeah! Someone even says you kissed him!" came a slightly higher voice from a tiny girl of 4'9 with long black curled hair that fell down her back, obviously Jazz's sister, Elaine Nguyen.

Her dark brown eyes were the same except she had more freckles then her twin. Her perky attitude led most to believe she was annoying and it took her forever to run out of energy…and they were correct.

She sighed, "But I knew it wasn't true because Lily- I mean you, would never kiss James because he's an evil prat and his hair's so sticky uppy and I don't know it does look good but it's so unconventional…Like Jazz's hair." She finished in one breath and gasped for air at the end of her rant.

Lily smiled weakly and laughed shortly, "He tried to take my notebook and was… I don't know…Being James Potter…But about that kiss-"

"What do you mean 'That Kiss'? You mean there was one to begin with! Ew Lily! Go wash you're mouth out God only knows where his lips have been! Or who they've been on! Or what they've been on! You know what? Here I think I have mouthwash or disinfectant or something in my book bag…" Jasmine preached digging around in a black bag slung over her shoulder.

Elle giggled and twirled a piece of hair around a small finger, "Was he a good kisser?" she asked eagerly but was whacked in the side sharply by her sister. "Lily, Jasmine hit me!" she whined and hurriedly and sat on the opposite side of Lily.

The depressed girl blushed but side, "Calm down, it's not like he enjoyed it, I ran out while he was surprised." She admitted shrugging. Lily smiled a little, at least her friends made her happy, and no matter how much they wouldn't admit it, it was Lily that kept them as close as they were.

Lily sighed and stood slowly, "It's time for class let's just go…" she muttered but when the twins rose to stand beside her Jazz grabbed her arm, "Lily…You're sick of being tossed around by James right?" she asked smiling slowly and Lily gave a hesitant nod, that look meant trouble. "Well I've got an idea!" Elle chirped but earned a glare from Jazz, "Mine's better!" she snapped and tugged Lily towards the Common Room and ran up to their dormitory.

"The transformation of Lily Evans will soon begin…" muttered Jazz happily while Elle dug through piles of makeup the twins had collected from trips around the world, the luxury of having wealthy families…

"I'm not so sure about this guys…I mean I'm not all that pretty and I don't really have…Ahem that much to work with so-"

"Lily you have plenty to work with. Admit it. And hold still would you?"

"Jazz…what's that for?"

"To pluck your eyebrows, now be still or I'll pluck out the whole thing.

"Okay…wait what? OUCH!"

"Oh yes…and it hurts darling."

And hour later they were still at it, skipping afternoon classes as the project pressed onward.

"Lily roll it up a teensy bit more?"

"I feel like a slut."

"And you look like one but that's okay. So do I! Wait…that didn't come out right."

"Only a bit more…Not a lot."

"That's all I'm asking for. Come one you prude! More than that! That's better."

Once the operation was over, Lily Evans looked different to say the least. But how would everyone react at dinner? That was the question. The twins walked ahead of her and they took the long way so her appearance would be a surprise to everyone. Oh…such a sweet surprise…

James sat at the dinner table Sirius by his right and a random girl talking his ear off on his left. Remus and Peter sat across from him as he twirled his knife around tiredly. Hazel eyes had already scanned the room but there was no Lily to be found. Was she that upset? Maybe he should have listened to Remus…

But at the right moment the doors opened, too dramatically for it to be on accident, and the two girls he recognized as the resident twins, the one with blond hair he knew Sirius had shared something with a time ago, and the one with black hair Remus seemed to have fancied in 4th year or so, cleared their throats, "Ladies and Gentlemen…May we direct your attention towards the door…Presenting…Lily Evans!" Jasmine said triumphantly, but Lily never came, after a few snickers her smile drooped and she looked out sighed, whispering was heard and a soft yelp but the next thing he knew…Lily stepped out into the hall shyly. And James Potter felt his jaw hit the floor…..

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So guys...I loved writing that chapter but if you don't like it, I'm sorry, and you should review Did you like it? _**

**_ Next chapter will be mighty interesting..and I might put it up soon if I get lotsa reviews! Not that you care, lol._**

**_ 'Till Next Chapter_**

**_ Jessica_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry this took so long to put up and I don't think it does this part justice. Tell me what you think, it will be properly edited tomorrow, I just wanted it up tonight! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't sue...**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lily Evans watched in slow motion as every eye in the great hall turned on her. The very thing she had been trying to avoid for 7 years.

One pair of Hazel eyes caught her attention. She blushed furiously and glared at Jazz, who just beamed back. Her work of art complete as she grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the Gryffindor table, making a beeline for Sirius who's eyes were also glued to Lily. Not what she wanted but oh well.

From the male's view. Lily Evans was god. Her hair was down for what seemed like the first time in years, and she didn't have the normal carrot like hair color everyone assumed, it was a dark almost blood red which flowed past her shoulders in loose curls.

Her face wasn't bad at all now that she wasn't actually staring at the floor, and who would have known the beneath the too big clothes…The girl had a body!

James felt Sirius' hand on his shoulder, his grip tightening, "I need to use the loo or something…" he muttered scoffing turning away and laying his head on the table, and shutting his eyes, lost in some kind of a weird fantasy.

His eyes were still locked on Lily, she looked, amazing. This wasn't fair! If she looked like that all the time he wouldn't have teased her…He would have wined and dined her and followed that dinner up with a marriage proposal.

Her striking and sparkling emerald eyes were out lined with eyeliner as she laughed at something Elaine had said. Her full lips were parted in a response but stopped when she looked at the Marauders, her face heating up again as she raised a carefully arched eyebrow at them.

Jasmine smirked and pushed Lily next to James, and she sat beside Lily with Sirius on her other end, stomping on his foot cruelly, "Black, stop staring at my friend." She hissed coldly, "

"Aw…Are you jealous?" he asked sweetly, not smart old boy. Not smart…

Dinner was an altogether awkward experience. James found himself picturing Lily naked or staring at her mouth, and gawking altogether.

Tried to make herself invisible but it didn't help when Peter, Remus, and Jasmine felt it necessary to talk to her, and then ask James his opinion on Lily's answers or comments.

James couldn't believe this…Her buttons were down far enough to see cleavage. Lily Evans had cleavage?

Who knew!

It didn't help that Jazz had rolled her skirt up considerably and you could actually see skin past her long uniform socks.

Somehow Lily survived being asked out, and even accepted an invitation to Hogsmeade, and didn't seem to notice James flush and spit out his pumpkin juice which he had been sipping happily, assuming she would say no. Worst of all. She had said yes to the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, who smirked at James, clapped him on the back and strode off.

James couldn't believe this. Was Lily going to dress like this everyday? She was trying to drive him insane, it was the only reason she could be doing this. Not that James hadn't worshipped her in private, now that she was popular he had competition! No, that wouldn't do.

He stared at Lily the rest of dinner and as she stood to leave James ran out first, seeing as he was losing his mind anyway, why did it matter if anyone knew it?

Lily walked outside the great hall and yawned, turning out her friends as she thought about dinner again. She raised her foot to go up the stairs but someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Author's Note: Like it? I bet not! Haha... **_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's reaction was not what most people would be. She tightened every muscle and shut her eyes, the things you learned by being tortured by James Potter.

Rough hands from quidditch…Not a bad body she was pressed up against at the moment. She was shaken out of her thoughts by whoever it was.

Nervously she turned and her emerald eyes turned wide.

"What the bloody hell do you want!" she practically screamed.

Regulus Black stared at her helplessly, releasing his hold on her arms and turned her so she was facing him.

"Listen…You might be worse than the dirt on my shoes but the Slytherin boys would like to give you this." He said coldly, staring at the cleavage she displayed.

He offered her a green velvet box and bowed slightly after she took it but pretended to fall forward and grabbed her chest hard, which earned a high pitch scream from Lily

"You little pervert!" she screamed hitting him on the shoulder as he shrugged his shoulders innocently and walked back to his friends whistling as they made their way down to the dungeons.

James came running towards the dark corner Lily had been standing in, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Are you alright?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow but mentally slapped herself, 'Lillian, he's made your life hell for years, you don't care if he's alright! But…maybe you do...'

Lily's mental battle went by unnoticed to James as he coughed, "I was going to ask you that, Evans." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry…" she squeaked without thinking but glared at him.

"You came sliding in like a madman I thought there was something important you wanted to tell me." She snapped and cheered silently.

James blinked rapidly; it had been awhile since they had actually argued, like she didn't end up walking away as soon as he opened his mouth.

A step in the right direction! **A/n: He's so wrong…**

He smirked and sighed, walking closer to her and took her hand, but his plan was forgotten as the box caught his attention, "What's that? Who's it from?" he asked suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't know what it is…It's from Black's little brother." She muttered.

"Well open it while I'm here…so you know…If it's cursed or something." James said sounding brave but blushing at the fact that he had just said that.

Lily nervously picked up the box and opened it slowly, gasping and her eyes grew large.

"What? What is it!" he asked impatiently.

"Look…" she offered letting him see it.

Inside laid an ornate necklace with a green serpent made out of emerald, with a white gold chain.

Lily's head swirled, she wasn't a Slytherin why did they give it to her?

James' brow furrowed and he turned it over and scoffed, "Sorry Lily…they're up to no good." He said trying to hide the necklace from her view.

"James give it here…what are you doing! It's mine." She said angrily grabbing it and grumbled, "It's beautiful."

She sighed and turned it over and her breath caught in her throat and her eyes grew wide. "Oh…"

"Lily, don't worry about it alright?" he offered feeling bad and sighed, "I told you they're no good… Just like Samuel Barnes." He added quietly, earning a glare from her.

"You were right about this but maybe Sam just likes me!" She said in agitation.

"Lily, none of those boys paid a speck of attention to you before you came out dressed- dressed…Like that!" he said exasperated.

"Well neither did you! How dare you accuse them of doing the same thing…" she hissed angrily.

"I paid attention to you…" James said feeling dejected.

"Making my life hell is not the kind of attention I want!" she shouted angrily turning on her heel and stalking up the stairs towards the common room.

Lily had poured out the story to an eager Jazz and Elle as they nodded and scowled in all the right places to satisfy their friend.

Jazz sighed and rolled her eyes, "Lillian…You're an idiot. You did this to make him look at you, right?" she asked bluntly.

Miss Evans turned a deep red and shook her head, "You did it to me! I let you so maybe I could get a date…its hard when everywhere I go Jam- I mean Potter is embarrassing me!"

"So, I think he likes you." She muttered shrugging and Elle nodded excitedly.

"Lily! Did you see the way he reacted when Sam asked you and you said yes? It was funny! But whatever…I think you two are cute together."

"Cute? He's brilliant looking but I look like Christmas in- Well…Never mind it's December isn't it?"

"Lily. Stop! He might be horrible to you, but maybe the way to get him back for turning you into…you. You should stop taking it, maybe you should just go back to the extremely happy girl you were in fifth year." Elle suggested, earning an elbow in her side from her sister.

Lily's mouth opened to protest but shut it, sighing, "I am happy." She said softly.

"Before we dressed you up tonight, Lils… You looked so depressed writing in that stupid little book and walking with your head down unless you were up here with us." Jazz corrected softly and became uncharacteristically silent.

Lily stared at her friends and shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about. I thought I was fine. That book is important but I- I got to go." she muttered walking out of the dorm in a hurry.

Elle looked at her sister and sighed, "She's in denial. And James is insane. They go together." She said smiling sadly.

Lily's breathing was extremely labored by the time she reached the astronomy tower and slammed the door to the notorious couple hangout open.

Lily glared at the couple that looked quite busy but a low "Get out." from Lily Evans had the girl running and the boy staring at her.

"Look, I won't give you a detention because I don't know who you are but just go!" she said shakily on the edge of tears but surprisingly the boy never moved.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said Evans I'm just going to stay here though." Said a smooth voice from the corner and he stepped out into the moonlight and took Lily's hand and led her over to lean on the edge of the tower with him.

"So…Why are you here?" he said carefully, not wanting to upset her more as he buttoned his shirt carefully and picked his tie up from of the ground.

"Why would you care? All I'm doing is interrupting you right?" she said spitefully, her cheeks a flaming red as she stared down at the dim grounds below, refusing to look at him once, for everyone knew that voice. And she didn't want his attention as well.

"Evans, don't be rude to me for once and answer please." He grumbled fixing his hair carefully until it satisfied him.

"Well, if you want to know. My best and only friends just told me I'm depressed and need to cheer up and that I dressed like this to impress Potter." She admitted quietly.

"Well, the little twins were right. You are depressing. And you didn't dress like that for James?" he asked curiously.

"No I did not! And you don't even hang out with me, how do you know anything about me?" she said in indignation.

"Lily. Everyone knows it. James told me about the pendant you got. What did it say?" he asked softly.

Lily sighed and finally looked him in the eye, "Mudblood of the year." She said choking back a sob and surprising the both of them, ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He was surprised to say the least but gently patted her on the back, looking down at her sadly.

"Listen, Evans, I know I'm not nice to you. But chin up alright? It'll be better for everyone that way. Especially you and James."

"Thank you Sirius." She said quietly and hugged him a little tighter before letting go and walking out of the astronomy tower.

On her way down the stars she heard him call her name and she turned smiling, "Hey, Evans, can you see if that girl I was with is still around and send her back up? Oh yeah, and check and see if that Jasmine twin loves me, like all the other girls in this lovely castle!" he called merrily, and turned and disappeared back into the tower.

"Well, that ends the friendship with Sirius Black." She muttered and turned rolling her eyes to go back to the Common Room.

As soon as Lily walked down the stairs, in disgust as usual, Sirius scrambled around in his robes for his trusty mirror.

"Prongs! Prongs! This is important, come to the astronomy tower!"

"Her, Padfoot, I'm not in the mood to hear about which girl you snogged in that exact spot, m'kay?" came a soft somewhat miserable voice.

"No, No, James. Lily Evans, yes you're e Lily was just up here and we had this amazing thing. She was crying and she did this crazy thing with her tong-"The mirror went black, meaning James was on his way.

Minutes later, Sirius held up his arms to prevent what would happen if James attacked or hurt him in some way. But nothing came.

James stood there staring at his best friend blankly, "How did you know I liked Lily?" he said coldly.

"It was pretty obvious mate. Sorry." He said shrugging, "But I didn't kiss her, but she was here! And she was crying!" Sirius said in a hurry to make sure his friend stayed but didn't kill him in the process.

"You're so confusing Padfoot…Just tell me what really happened."

"Fine." Sirius told the story with extreme excitement, assuming it would get his friend of the depressing state he was in. "Well what do you think?" he asked cheekily.

"I think it's great. But what does it have to do with me?" James asked sullenly.

"Duh! If she hugged me, think of what she'll do to you!" he said happily, which made his best friend burst out laughing until he calmed down wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sirius, your logic is so confusing, but she hates me. And she should, I've made her miserable so now she's making me miserable. We're going to be even in about three to seven years." He said staring at the ground and shrugging.

"No no, Prongs listen, if she's happy…That means if you act normal. And not like the evil git you normally are to her. She'll forgive you! I think she forgave me, I'm not sure." Sirius mused.

James stood and shook his head, "I'll never be more than her friend. But I'll try to be, even if it kills me." He said softly and his best friend clapped him on the back, "That's the Marauder spirit I like to see!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: FINNNNNNNNNNNNALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY! Yes! I am back with a vengence! (Hah suuuurrreee riighht.) My Harry Potter mood is on FIRE due to the upcoming book releases so I will be churning this out as fast as I can mkay guys? Sweet! Review REVIEW REVIEW! It helps! I also have a new Story called _TURN ABOUT_. It's a Lily/James ship, I like it personally, go Check it! Please! You're beautiful!  
**

**Disclaimer: No no no! Sorry.**

**-------------------------------------**

The Days passed slowly for Miss Evans, she would pass the Slytherin boys and laughter would follow, or hoots for favors that would make any respectable person gag themselves in distaste.

But, James Potter did not stand for such things to be said to HIS object of affection.

Not that he was close minded, not at all.

The minute a Slytherin leaned in towards his red haired goddess he was off, cornering them, stalking them to the Great Hall, or inflicting harm, depending on their level of offense.

Newts were approaching, once again, and the entire 7th year class of Gryffindor was gathered in the common room, leaning over books, some having panic attacks in corners over the tests, that they had been dreading.

The Marauders, were simply lounging on the other hand, Remus was trying to help Peter with subjects they had learned in 5th year, while Sirius and James were spread out on plush red chairs.

"Wormtail! You are half squib I swear!" Sirius yawned helplessly, making the comment airily, but the hurt that covered Peter's face was overwhelming.

"I mean for Christ's sake man, You can't turn a quill into a bird?" he added, ignoring the stuttering on the other end, ignoring the warning looks from Remus, and the low "Padfoot…"

"W-w-well…whenever I do, i-i-it still has ink stains everywhere…"

"You are completely useless."

"Sirius!"

"What Moony, he's-"

"Doesn't matter, I'm not perfect either. Would you like to talk about that?"

Silence resonating throughout the Common Room, the marauders….had actually…just fought…

"Padfoot, he's right lay off," James said, sitting up straight now, eyeing his two friends who were both glaring at each other in silence, waiting to see who would snap first.

"No! I won't! Because I'm bloody right! Someone had to say it!" Sirius argued, standing and stalking out, leaving a tired looking Remus, whose head was hung low, clearly not wanting to fight with his friend that he treasured so much.

"Remus…Y-Y-Y-You didn't have to do that.." Peter stuttered looking extremely uncomfortable.

"No, I think I did actually…"

"I'll be back, "James sighed, following Sirius path out of the Common room, and wandered the halls, checking in all the usual Sirius Sulking places, until he had to resort to using the map, and where it proclaimed his friend to be…he could not believe.

Lily Evans was a book hermit it seemed, she sat in a secluded corner with a small candle, and as the Library was open late for seventh years due to NEWTs, she jumped at the chance to revel in her sanctuary more often.

Her quiet nirvana was interrupted by a very loud gasp and giggles as someone entered, and low girlish conversation, she glanced up, surprised to see none other than Sirius Black standing not far away, back turned to her. He laid his head on the table in a depressed manner mumbling to himself.

She let him lie for about ten minutes before the mumbling was making her nervous, it was growing more and more violent.

But then another entrance produced the same reaction, James Potter entered, looking dumbstruck as he stared at his friend, "Padfoot…hey.." he said, shaking his friends arm.

Lily by now had her book propped up to hid her face, but listened none the less, not exactly eavesdropping she supposed. Just curious to why in the world the two boys would be in the library of all places.

"Moony doesn't mean it."

"He should go howl at something the beast."

"Sirius, stop, you don't mean that."

"We do nothing but do him favors, we watch him every month."

"Keep it down Sirius, I'm not joking…"

Sirius sighed but lifted his head, "You're right…I just want to knock Peter more senseless than he already is."

"That's impossible."

"We could try!"

"Stop."

"Okay…"

Lily laid her book down slowly, she had heard right….every month, howl at something…we keep him safe. All the strange tragedies to Remus, it was really something else.

She shook her head, "No way.." she whispered, staring openly and slack jawed and Sirius and James who both turned and went white.

"Lily."

"Evans."

They both hissed it and rose, Sirius grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out quickly, James behind him close. "Don't hurt her Padfoot,"

"Tell me what you heard…" the taller one demanded through clenched teeth, if she figured it out, it was his fault…but of course she did….She was Lily Evans, not Peter.

"He's a werewolf!" she hissed, looking sad almost for the kindest Marauder…

"Course not!" Sirius laughed near hysterically.

"Padfoot…we have to talk to Moony.." James whispered, he knew Lily was stupid enough to listen to Sirius's hopeless arguments.

"The wolf is out of the bag I suppose." Sirius gave in lamely, a look of self disgust on his face the whole way to the common room.

Sirius had betrayed a maruader, the small trustworthy family he had built, he ruined it. It was gone. Tainted.

He had only messed up minorly, snapping, and they took it in stride, but saying things such as he did, about Remus' curse, it just wasn't right, he understood that. No matter how angry the boy was.

And so the griefs of the playboy Sirius Black mounted. 

**-------------------**

**Author's Note: AH! That felt good! Off Hiatus new story, _TURN ABOUT_ go read and review that one to. But do this one first! AH! IT MIGHT TAKE ALL OF TEN SECONDS COME ON GUYS!**

** Till Next Chapter**

** Jess **


End file.
